


Jealousy2

by leodis57



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/leodis57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more Roger has to contend with a jealous Rafa, only this time Rafa is jealous of Juan Martin del Potro.  Inspired by Roger’s South American tour and in particular his visit to Argentina.  Not meant to be taken too seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy2

 

Lying back on the bed in his palatial Buenos Aires hotel room, Roger contemplated his stay in South America.  The visit had been an amazing success with so many highlights Roger found it difficult to pick his favourite moment.  Perhaps his meeting with Pele or his visit to IguassuFalls, or here in Argentina playing his good friend Juan Martin.  He felt proud and honoured, even slightly humbled, by the rapturous reception he had received.

 

Now he was enjoying a little ‘me’ time after a light lunch with his team and quality time talking to Mirka and the girls on Skype.  He closed his eyes, intending to have a nap before his next round of engagements.  As he started to drift off he could hear the faint sound of his mobile; cursing himself for not putting it onto mute, he reached over to the bedside unit and picked it up.  The caller ID showed that it was Rafa.  Roger felt his heart rate increase as it always did when Rafa phoned; it was some weeks since they had spoken and then only briefly.  They had talked about Rafa’s return to practice and Roger’s forthcoming tour of South America.

 

“Hello Rafa?” he said putting the phone to his ear.   

 

Rafa’s voice sounded muffled, indistinct.  “Hola, Rog.”

 

“You know it’s always good to hear your voice. How is the practice going?”

 

“It is good, yes. Toni he is pleased.”  There is a silence.  “But I not call to talk about that.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

Another silence.  From experience Roger new that Rafa either spilled things out in a torrent of English and Spanish, tripping over his words, or, Roger had to drag it out of him; he could see this was one of the latter occasions.

 

“Well Rafa, are you going to tell me what this is about or do you want me to guess?”

 

Roger could hear the sound of paper being unwrapped. This was going to take some time.

 

“It is about Juan Martin.”

 

“What about Juan Martin?”

 

“Why you spend so much time with him?” Rafa’s tone had an accusatory quality to it.

 

“What?”

 

“I see you at presser with him, at gala dinner, playing the football – all the time _he_ is there.”

 

Roger burst out laughing.

 

“Why you laugh? I do not think it is funny.”

 

“Of course it’s funny. I’m in Argentina, he’s Argentinian, we’re playing exhibition matches. We spend a little time together.  End of.  Really Rafa.”

 

“I watch him, Roger. He is always looking at you or touching you and then – well there is all this _hugging_.” Rafa stressed the last word. “I not like it.”

 

Half flattered and half exasperated Roger replied. “So what? I like him, we get on well.  We’re just good friends, Rafa, that’s all.”

 

“Good friends, good friends!”

 

As Rafa shouted this Roger pictured him wildly gesticulating on the end of the phone.

 

“You think that is what _he_ wants, to be the good friends? No, no – he wants to be your lover, Roger, I see this in his eyes.”

 

“Rafa, please calm down.  This is absolute nonsense.”

 

“It is not! I see how you are with him and you are giving him the – how you say – ‘come on’.  Ha! He thinks he will be in your bed soon, for sure.”

 

Roger decided this had gone far enough.

 

“If you’re going to make ridiculous accusations like that I’m going to end this conversation.  Actually I’m insulted you have a such a low opinion of me that you think I’d be cheating on you with Juan Martin.”

 

Rafa started to backtrack.  “Well, I not saying this is so but he is not to be trusted, Roger.  You too friendly to people, you not see the affect you have.”

 

“Right – I see –this is like the David Goffin incident,” repled Roger with sarcasm. “I’m really sure David thought I was trying to seduce him!”   

 

The irony was completely lost on Rafa. “He is nothing,” he said dismissively, “it is del Potro who is the danger.”

 

“Rafa, you really must stop this jealousy.  I’m flattered that you think I have such incredible pulling power but this thing with Juan Martin – it’s all in your head!!”

 

“No, no.  Uncle Toni – he thinks this too.  I not repeat what he say though!”

 

Uncle Toni, thinks Roger.  Things were starting to make sense. Toni had never approved of Roger’s relationship with Rafa.  Now he was busy planting seeds in his nephew’s gullible head.

 

“I might have guessed. Listen Rafa, you know what he is doing …”

 

“And also,” Rafa interrupted conspiratorially, “Juan Martin – he does not speak the English so good. He say stupid things to you Roger.”

 

“Actually I think he speaks English quite well.”

 

“But I can tell you not understand _him_ Roger, because you not laugh.  I know you understand _me_ because you laugh.”

 

Bearing in mind Rafa’s Spanglish, Roger was lost for words at this revelation.

 

“Un momento” said Rafa.

 

A long pause followed and then more paper crackling and a munching sound.

 

“Are you still there, Rafa?”

 

“Si.”

 

“Are you eating something?”

 

“Si.  I am eating the biscuits.  It is – I think you say – ‘comfort eating’.”

 

Roger stretched back on the bed. He sensed a change of mood in Rafa, the atmosphere was lightning. “So, you’re not feeling too bad if you’re eating.  Listen babe, I wish I could be with you to convince you that I love you and think of you so much, and wish you could be here with my now….. Are you listening? Juan Martin, yeah he’s a nice guy, but he doesn’t mean anything to me – well not in the way you seem to think.”

 

“I miss you, Rogi.”

 

“And I miss you, Raf. Come on let’s not argue about this.”

 

Rafa sighed. “It is difficult for me Rog but I try not to think of _him_.”

 

“Only a few weeks till we meet up, babe.  Think of that!”

 

“Si.  Te quiero”

 

“I love you too Raf”.

 

After he ended the call Roger’s thoughts turned to Juan Martin.  What was it Rafa was saying? Something about the way Juan looked at him, kept touching him. Was there more to their friendship than he had previously considered?  Of course there was nothing on his part but it did cast their relationship in a new and different light. Roger smiled to himself. Well, who could blame him for being flattered?

 

******

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
